The Concealed Past
by G. Sun
Summary: After saving the world, Mizuki is enjoying her daily life hanging with friends, going shopping, and eating out at nice restaurants at discounted prices. Her life has finally begun to turn around, but what's this about uncovering her mom's past? Is it a trap or will she finally understand what happened to her missing mother years ago? Read after GRASPING THE GRASPABLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to go back into the past and dig up some dirt on Miz's familia. Enjoy! (Btw, this takes place before the latest Mia story, **_**A Dream Away**_**)**

Please be under forty bucks, please be under forty bucks, I'm running out of money. I can't afford to be broke right now, there's still so much I've got to do this week. This is pathetic Mizuki, you got paid three days ago. I exchange a painful glance with Mia as the cashier rings up the total cost of the clothes. "$80.59," he says.

"$80.59?! What the hell? What here costs $80.59?" I holler, shaking my fist at him.

"This top and these jeggings are 80 total," he responds deadpan. "Sorry, no discounts for any Metropolis hero at Loca's."

"You don't sound very sorry. What kind of rip-off is this? Did you ring that up twice? I think the heroes of Metropolis deserve a discount." I've been using the hero card every day to get discounts and free food. Part of me hates the overwhelming attention I get when I do this but free stuff over anything! "Mizuki, I don't think he made a mistake," Mia pats my shoulders as she digs in her pocket. "Besides you wanted to downplay the hero thing remember? Here, I have forty here and don't you have forty?"

"Yeah," I whimper with a nod. I put my purse on the counter, pull out my Westopolis skyline wallet, and take out two twenties. Begrudgingly, I hand the blunt cashier the money and he calmly puts it inside the cash register. "Why do I have expensive taste?"

"Well we're in a famous store known for expensive clothes Mizuki, what did you think was going to happen?" shrugs Mia nonchalantly.

"That I would leave with a full wallet," I pick up the bag with my clothes in it and Mia and I leave the huge high-end store together. Five o' clock in the evening and the sun is now starting to go down. The days are starting to slow down, ever since a month and three days ago, the exact day me, Mia, and Risa saved the world. Who would've thought that I would ever be called a hero? I never thought that my life would get good ever since I fell off the cruise ship, yet here I am shopping with my friend at a fancy store. "I need to change my outfit, I'm sick of rewashing the same clothes over and over again, let's go find some place to change. Like that Starbucks rip-off over there!"

"What is a Starbucks?" asks Mia as we cross the crowded street. People clamor around us as we were celebrities. Oh wait, we kinda are but like I said before, it's not really a good thing. "Everyone is still talking about what happened, it's so embarrassing to go out sometimes," complains Mia with good reason.

"I know what you're talking about," I reply, starting to get vex at the increasing murmuring. At first it was kind of cool, the first time we stepped into the city the day after the world almost ended, everyone cheered and clapped for us and soon we were in every newspaper and paparazzi's camera lenses. Plus I had a good breakfast that day, the fluffiest waffles made from Erick of all people and he was all cool with all of us, telling us how proud he was that we didn't give up and stuff. I think it the publicity made all of us feel good to an extent but now it's getting a little out of hand. The paparazzi stopped following us when Risa and I threatened to destroy every camera they had and Erick helped us get out of the newspaper and every broadcasted television station with adult persuasion. Now it's crowd control time. "You know what? It's about time I put a stop to this, but after I change into my new outfit."

When I leave the café, I jump on the nearest bench while feeling comfortable in my dark blue jeggings. "Hey everyone, pay attention to the heroes who-Mia, get up here too-who saved the world!" Mia, unwillingly gets up on the bench too, staring at her feet anxiously. "Just let me do all the talking and at the end, just say 'yeah'! Now everyone, we as the heroes who saved this place would like to have some peace! Stop staring, stop gossiping, and treat us like normal people because that's what we are! Normal, average, teenage girls!"

"Yeah!" Mia boasts, clearly abashed. The average citizens disperse like timid fish in the sea. We get down from the bench and I put my hands behind my head with a wide grin. "See, that worked, didn't it? Now nobody will be bothering us now," I say satisfactorily. "Well it's getting pretty late, I better head back to the hotel."

"I'll head back to the house. Come by any time."

"Just not when Don's around," I wink as I snicker. Her face turns beet red. "It's true, Don gets upset when Risa and I come around."

"That's because you tease him to death and call him your own made-up nickname," protests Mia playfully, but without smiling.

"I call it like it is. Tell Don I said hey." Before she can reply, I skip away cheerily. I can see her face now, all crimson from embarrassment but I still haven't seen her smile. She doesn't even smile when Don's around so I can't sneak up on them to see her do it. I guess I can't help it after seeing Future Mia worry about Don as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus it's so fun teasing the two of them, I don't see why they don't get my humor. Clancy's the only one who does and we only got introduced a month ago and two days exactly. How did he and Risa become best friends anyway, they're total opposites. Clancy's like me and Risa is, well…Risa.

It's a good thing this hotel got its shit together and fixed up all the rooms after the Heartless ruined everything. There was no charge on the room damages thank God, and because I've been recognized as a hero, I'm staying here at a discounted rate. I enter my room and leap on the bed, bouncing a little. "Everything's a bit better."

"_I'm glad you're enjoying life here." _

"What the hell?" I sit up and my eyes widen in horror. Time, wearing a cyan celestial robe with a split down the sides, stands in the middle of the room. "What're you doing here?"

"_Presently observing your lifestyle. You and your mother are too much alike, it concerns me,"_ she says while looking around at the room. "How does it concern you? As far as I know you're not a real human being," I snap. Sensing my anger, she turns to me and asks. _"Would you like to know how your mother used to live?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Dori told you what you are and what he is, there is no point withholding anymore information from you. Therefore, it is his idea to have you see what it was like before you born. Well?" _I get off the bed, distrustfully glaring at her. Leave it to Dori and his family to ruin the peace I've worked so hard to achieve.

"You already know what I'm going to say don't you?"

"_I do."_

"So how come I can't if I represent 'the bright future' and shit."

"_Not enough practice. Now do you want to see the life of Evelyn?"_ My mom's life, playing before my eyes, seeing her for a while-even in memories-wouldn't be so bad would it? But if it's a trap to bring me to Dori and then have him merge with me it wouldn't be good. "Is this a trap?" I wonder suspiciously, not letting my gaze leave her eyes. Like a mask, her face doesn't change. "Is it?"

"_It depends on what you consider a trap to be. Dori will be there, you won't have any allies with you, this could possibly be a trap. I have no business with you, it is what my son wants,"_ says the perpetual stolid Time._ "He's already told me you two aren't ready to merge so he shouldn't try anything. But knowing all that will you still come along and trust me?"_

"If it's going to give me some clues as to what you things did to my mother and my brother, then I'll put my trust in you. But you know I'll mess shit up if something doesn't feel right," I walk over to her, wondering where we're going anyway.

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I turn back around, I'm above all the worlds floating around in space. Below me is an army of stationary Heartless acting as a bed to Dori. He really is Sleepy Handsome, sleeping without a care in the world but looking cute doing it. Ugh he's right, I'm getting attracted to him which is driving me up the wall! Ever since that kiss, all I can think about is him but not romantically. It's only been lust and I'm sure he's feeling the same way. Shopping, eating, and being with Risa and Mia keep my mind off him but when I'm alone doing nothing forget it. I don't feel right knowing someone is lusting over my body and there's nothing I can do to change that. _"Am I not going to get a proper human greeting?"_ Space asks, floating upside down over my head. I scowl at him. _"Have I offended you recently?"_

"_She's very distrustful of us,"_ Time briefly explains, descending down to the layers of Heartless.

"_I can understand that. Dori has plunged worlds into Darkness and has almost tried to kill her," _says Space as if Dori's actions were no big deal. _"However did I not intervene when your world was ending Mizuki?"_

"I did more of the work so don't expect a thank you," I holler, crossing my arms and looking beneath me. "Now you said you were going to show me the past so just show me. I don't have time for your nonsense."

"That must be Mizuki yelling," says Dori drowsily, yawning and stretching. "Pleasure seeing you in a clean change of clothes."

"Flattery isn't gonna get you anywhere punk. Now show me my mom's past or I swear I'm gonna assume this is a trap and hurt everyone in here," I threaten him as I look around at everyone. All I get are blank stares from Time and Space and a typical Dori smile while he ascends to my eye level.

"You truly lack patience Mizuki. Have you not missed me?" he lets his finger run down the side of my face and I feel like kissing him right now. I'm not gonna do that though, I have self-control Mizuki. Pushing my hair behind my ear, I get back down to business, "Why do you want to show me what happened to my mom after all this time, hmm? What's your motive?"

"There are some people you can trust, like me."

"Quit playing around and let's do this already!"

"I will take you back in time momentarily, but I am serious when I say this. Whatever you do, you must not interfere with the past," warns Dori strictly, the teasing attitude vaporizes. "We are only spectators to the events unfolding, if you do anything you're not supposed to do, you'll-"

"I get it, I get it," I wave him off. "So let's see already."

"Look down." I listen to him and suddenly we are in sky looking down at a familiar neighborhood. That's gotta be Cali, that's where Mom was brought up by Grandma and Grandpa. I squint at the suburbia below as the California sun glistens over me. My old home is only four blocks down this street, I doubt Dori would let me see that. Why are we in my old neighborhood? Oh yeah, Dad told me Mom lived a couple of blocks away from where we all used to live before she and Haruki disappeared.

"_Hi Mrs. Baker, how was your day?" _a pretty woman hollers, waving an elderly neighbor across the street. The old woman waves back. _"Mrs. Baker, how are you doing?" _she yells a little louder. That lady must be really hard of hearing.

"_Just fine honey, fixing up the garden that's all. How was your day?"_

"_Busy, I'm clockin' in early. See you tomorrow!" _ she shuts the door and Dori and I are transported inside of my mom's house. There's not much to it: a lot of boxes and plain white walls that need to be painted, she probably just moved in. _"Ah there's so much to do but so little time. Well," _Mom faces both of us but doesn't see us. _"I've got a lot to do here before I can start dinner." _Mom is twenty-seven with pretty auburn hair that reaches down to her lower back. She's wearing light denim overalls and has the front of her hair covered up by a bandana. We have a similar face shape and that's about it-everything I got on my face is from my dad's oriental side. I can't believe that she's just a few feet away from me, I can't help but smile. This is what it feels like to finally find someone you've spent years searching for. Risa must've felt this way when she found Clancy.

For five hours she unloads the boxes, sets up the furniture all by herself, and hangs the family picture frames with pictures of her family, her friends, and my dad. Haruki and I weren't born yet so we're still out of all the pictures. I sit on the mopped floor, leaning forward on my arms while Dori watches every movement of hers like an inquisitive cat. She finishes with the living room, which is pretty small, then she goes down to the basement area and we automatically follow. _"Miles is stopping by pretty soon, I need to get this lasagna cookin'. Mrs. Baker is too nice to me sometimes," _she says to herself as she noisily heads downstairs.

"This is boring, can't you fast forward or something," I complain while lying on the fresh basement carpet. Dori remains silent as Mom puts the lasagna Mrs. Baker gave her, I assume, in the oven. The doorbell rings and she hurries to answer the door. Back on the first floor, we see her open the door to an Oriental man. _"Miles you came early!"_

"_I wanted to see how you settled in. And I can see you did, may I come in?" _Even when he's talking to my mom, Dad sounds like as though he's talking to a superior officer. He sniffs the air fondly and asks, _"Is that lasagna?"_

"_It is, would you like some? I just put it in the oven. It only takes another forty-five minutes, I'm sure a busy man like you has an hour to kill," _jokes Mom flirtatiously. Dad smiles sheepishly as he gestures for Mom to head downstairs first. _"You are too kind," _says Dad as he tenderly kisses her on the cheek.

' ' '

I turn away grimacing while Dori glances at me like a fed up parent. "We seriously can't skip this? I really don't want to see my parents making out so aggressively. Better yet, at all!" I cover my ears as their moans grow louder. "Hey, you better not be watching my parents either that's just sick."

"You're going to lose some very important information," says Dori matter-of-factly. I uncover my ears just when the moaning ceases and I think they're done for now. _"Evelyn I'm happy you moved here, I'm really thrilled. But wouldn't you feel more comfortable living with me?" _asks Dad suggestively.

"_I do want to live with you but it goes against what I believe in. Don't hate me for it but ever since my father died, I feel as though I should go back to my Christian roots and what you're asking me to do is out of the question. We've only been together for six months, I can't just move in with you." _I can hear the disappointment in Mom's voice. Dad's head sinks but Mom lifts his chin up. _"You can still keep me safe."_

"_I want to do everything I can to keep you safe, you're very important to me Evelyn," _coos Dad overdramatically. _"That's why I want to do everything I can to keep you happy."_

"_I know."_

"How the hell is any of this important? It's just more sweet talk," I pine, standing up.

"Listen with your ears not with your mouth. I'm helping you understand what you are, despite whether you believe me or not," he scolds me, turning his attention back to the scene. Dad is heading out and leaves a kiss on her lips before he's gone for good. The next day, we see Mom at work in a studio designing dresses and showing her ideas to her boss. _"I like it, I like it, I'll see to it that my models will be wearing this. Tanny, Brandy, Justin, I need you three here!" _Mom looks so happy as she gleefully turns away from her flamboyantly dressed, demanding boss. She reminds me of me when I get a good grade on a test. Then she has lunch with her co-workers, gossiping about who Justin's sleeping with and who got Marie pregnant, like me at high school in Tokyo. I never realized that I got most of my personality from her. Once she leaves, she stops by Miles apartment and they have some TLC, and then she heads back to her place to unpack more things.

The next day is a Saturday and she heads outside to go into the city to catch the mall trolley. She's on her cellphone, talking to one of her co-workers named Teresa when she sees a kid in the middle of the street sobbing. _"I'll call you back," _she hangs up the phone and shouts at the kid urgently, _"Get out of the street kid!" _Dylan is Mrs. Baker's grandson, I remember seeing him leaving for school when Mom was going to work in the morning. His knee must have buckled or something 'cause he's gripping it hard and can't pick himself up. I watch a car speed down the hill on Mom's street, California drivers don't know what a brake is. Come on Mom, don't get hurt, don't be stupid like me. _"Dylan!"_

She drops her purse and sprints in the middle to snatch up the kid. Not having enough time to react, she rolls on the hood of the car, cracking the windshield, and she falls with the sobbing child in her arms. Mrs. Baker steps out of her home to rush towards Mom and Dylan. It takes _a whole lot_ of willpower not to scream, I don't wanna to interrupt the time flow by calling out to my mom. I just uneasily watch the rest of the scene unfold: Dylan, still sobbing, runs over to his grandma and the driver comes out of the car, clearly distressed as he hurries towards my mom. _"I'm so sorry, are you alright ma'am, hey can you hear me?"_

_"Take her to the hospital," _cries out Mrs. Baker, hugging the unharmed child. Mom is unresponsive to everything, not even flinching as the driver frantically calls 911 and speaks to the operator.

"_Ma'am you alright?" _he checks her pulse and hysterically yells into the cellphone. Everything turns blue suddenly and everyone freezes in their tracks. The man's hand gestures stop in midair, Mrs. Baker's steps toward Mom freeze, and even Dylan's tears are stuck in time.

"Why did you do that?" I demand accusingly.

"I did nothing," replies Dori.

"Then who-?" To answer my question, Time enters the scene, glancing at everyone curiously before staring down at Mom. "Today is the day death claims you Evelyn Rae Edgar. Alas, a human who spends her time wisely and seeks gradual happiness, a rare thing for humans. You don't deserve to feel death's cold hands yet. Time is on your side today."

J.G.P.

**And we come to a stop here with more juicy details to come. See ya! (Beeteedubs the italicized font is just so you know this is taking place in the past and Time/Space dialogue is always italicized to stress that they're not like the "normal humans" like Don (ok he's not normal but you know what I mean), Mizuki, etc, and even though the last sentence isn't italicized her it's still taking place in the past. That is all readers! **


End file.
